June Covington (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = H.A.M.M.E.R. secret base; formerly a Special Containment Center | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Doctor, Scientist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Emma Rios | First = Osborn Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = June Covington was an inmate in the secret containment center for the most dangerous and secret criminals. She had murdered eighteen people by inducing explosive cranial failure at a prayer meeting for special-needs children. Before she embarked upon a life of crime, June had been a bored post grad working at a New York university, spending her nights watching box set DVD's. Then one night she met Edward Wynne, a brilliant biologist who was perfect in almost every way, save one slight birth defect in his left arm. June was fascinated with him and set to work trying to cure genetic imperfections. After a few failed experiments, and finally testing even on herself, she was able to perfect a human's genetic code. A year after meeting Edward, she approached him again, this time to present her gift to him. Edward rejected her and her methods and turned her in to campus police. Her lab was shut down and she was forced off campus. Some time later, June approached Edward once more claiming she had changed her ways and was once more seeking his approval. She lured him to her old lab and injected a genetic plug-in which paralyzed his entire body, then sealed up the lab and left him to die. Osborn After being defeated in the Siege of Asgard, Norman Osborn was imprisoned in the same facility as June. He helped start a prison riot and let June out of her cell. When he turned himself in and was incarcerated at the Raft, she was able to stay nearby, posing as a prison physician. Dark Avengers After Osborn escaped the Raft, he asked Dr. Covington to join his second team of copycat Avengers (the first had disbanded in the wake of 'Siege.' As his new "Scarlet Witch," she scored a coup on the New Avengers in their first clash by poisoning Doctor Strange. Osborn also demonstrated vastly increased strength in that fight, which may mean he is also a recipient of Covington's "improvements." She along with the rest of the Dark Avengers were eventually defeated and imprisoned After the Thunderbolts went missing in the time stream, the Dark Avengers were recruited as a replacement team. They were implanted with nanites in order to prevent them from going rogue, and placed under the leadership of Luke Cage. | Powers = * Bones that soften to diffuse impact. * Glands that distribute megadoses of "relaxin" allowing her joints to dislocate with ease. * Enhanced pain threshold. * She has a neurotoxin in her blood; the paralytic toxin starts from one's toes and eventually works to one's heart, killing a person in 10 seconds. * Magic manipulation, June has been seen using magic to restrain and incapacitate her foes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Poisonous